


Starsky's Girl [PODFIC]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky and Hutch have a fateful first meeting only one day before Starsky joins the Army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starsky's Girl [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starsky's Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34604) by Kaye Austen Michaels. 



cover art by Laura McEwan

### Download

[MP3](http://lauramcewan.archive.nu/Starsky%27s%20Girl%20by%20KAM.mp3) | 01:29:10 | 82 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://lauramcewan.archive.nu/Starsky%27s%20Girl%20by%20KAM.m4a) | 01:29:10 | 11 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to darling KAM for allowing me to record her story. It's one of my favorites of the boys prior to where we meet them when the TV series began.


End file.
